


Leather for Your Initiation

by Origami_Breath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale pack, Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Isaac started it, Jealous Stiles, Just pack things, Leather Jackets, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Breath/pseuds/Origami_Breath
Summary: Despite what Stiles may think, Derek did not go out to buy everyone in his pack a leather jacket. He didn't.And Isaac needs to stop encouraging the rumor that he did.And Erica, for that matter.Derek did not buy them all leather jackets and Stiles needs to stop pouting about it.





	Leather for Your Initiation

Regarding the matching leather jackets in the Hale pack: Isaac starts it.

Of course Derek was already in possession of one; he wears it all the time. And it’s not like anybody could overlook that particular detail what with Stiles incessant need to point it out. “Who does he think he is, wearing leather in this kind of weather?” “Do you see that? The sleeves go past his knuckles. If you’re going for the silent, brooding type at least get something in your size.” “Look at me! Grrr, I wear leather and threaten teenagers from dark corners. Guess who I am. Did you guess? It’s Derek. I’m being Derek.”  So Derek’s trademark became leather. Just because it was the only piece of outerwear that hides blood well and doesn’t tear every other wear because some creature decides Derek needs new clothes. 

It’s Isaac who buys his own leather jacket. A bit on a whim. He sees it on the rack, on clearance, and the style mimics Derek’s fairly closely. He thinks it’d look good with a lot of his scarves, so it’s a smart buy. 

Erica follows suit because leather looks sexy, okay?

Erica buys one for Boyd because, at this point, he’s the only one without.

So they all have leather. It became a thing that, Derek would like to point out, was completely out of his control. 

“So where did you get them, huh? Urban Outfitters? Kohls? Come on, I won’t tell,” Stiles pesters, following Derek around the loft as he tries to make himself a sandwich. It’s really not a conversation he’s in the mood for. Especially because it makes zero sense.

“Get  _ what _ , Stiles?”

“The leather jackets! It’s practically summer, there’s no way there’s just an abundance of leather on sale out there. As far as I know leather is, like, a fall accessory,” he pauses, a short vacant look taking over his face before it snaps back into animation, “could be a spring thing, I guess, but it’s a little wet out, isn’t it? And humid. Leather doesn’t seem like it’d be too great in humidity. Did you go to some kind of leather warehouse or something? Maybe online?”

“I-” Derek is so confused. He doesn’t want to show that he’s confused either. Stiles always acts so smug when he pulls a baffled expression out of Derek and it is so not worth it to hear Stiles gloat all day. 

“Pretty please?” Stiles whines, clasping his hands in front of him like a brat and batting his eyelashes, “where does the big bad Alpha shop for matching leather for his teenage rebel pack?” 

He rolls his eyes so hard he feels a twinge at his temples.

“I did not buy my pack leather jackets, Stiles.”

“ _ Sure _ you didn’t.”

Stiles of course doesn’t buy it because Derek’s the Alpha. Capital A. It’s only logical that said Alpha would be in charge of buying matching uniforms for his little rat pack. And it’s cute. In a weird, wolfy way. Stiles pretends that he’s only amused by it and isn’t secretly waiting for his own jacket.

Really, he’s not. That’d be ridiculous.

He can only pretend to be amused for so long before it starts to nag at him though. Scott can only listen to the same variations of “look! It’s the leather pack! Come to save the day with their leather care tips! Pfft” before he starts to catch on to the bitterness in Stiles tone. Scott is still trying to think of the best way to break it to Stiles that it’s okay to want a leather jacket. He’s not going to be mad and, in fact, he thinks Stiles would look pretty cool in leather! So why not! So Scott tries, he really does.

“I think I saw a leather jacket at the thrift store with Allison yesterday. It looked cool,” he says one day at lunch, chewing on his chicken nuggets as innocently as possible so as not to spook Stiles. He gets the stink eye accompanied by a loud slurp from a chocolate milk carton.

“Yeah sure, why not. Go ahead. Everybody else has ‘em.”

Scott ends up opening and closing his mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to correct Stiles’ assumption that Scott himself wanted it. But Stiles is too busy sneering at Isaac who’s smirking at him across the cafeteria.  Scott sighs and decides to let it go for now. Stiles will figure it out eventually.

It’s when Jackson who, despite Stiles convictions, wears a leather jacket that he too, already owned. It was completely coincidental that he wore it the same day Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Derek wore theirs. Stiles knows for a fact there’s no such thing as coincidences anymore. Everyone has a leather jacket that their Alpha generously provided them, all with their own little unique twist that obviously suits them.

“It looks a little ridiculous to be all matchy matchy, you know that, right?” Stiles can’t resist. Just wants to poke fun at the absurdity of it all. Isaac and Erica, in perfect sync, turn to look at each other, then at Stiles with the most put upon expressions. Stiles bristles a little because  _ rude _ .

“Derek says it builds a good pack dynamic. A bit of confidence and solidarity, you know?” Isaac says, spinning a pen between his fingers like a jackass. Erica perks up in delight at his side, leaning forward to flash her very fantastic cleavage Stiles’ way.

“Yeah, it’s like, the only fun thing we’ve got going for us now. Well, besides the strength, speed, immunity, and all. But I won’t bore you with that.” The flash of teeth she gives Stiles suggests that she doesn’t think those perks are even a little bit boring. Stiles shrinks back in his chair a little and glares.

“Okay I mean but-  _ Jackson _ ? He doesn’t pull his weight.” He can’t help it. He doesn’t want to seem indignant, but surely Erica and Isaac see the ridiculousness that Jackson Whittemore deserves a jacket before Stiles. Jackson even explicitly says that he’s not part of the pack. Stiles just sort of  _ implies _ . It’s hardly fair.

“Oh yeeeah,” Erica sighs, leaning back in her chair and sharing another look with Isaac, “Jackson’s ceremony kind of made me tear up a little, it was very touching.” Erica says flippantly, smoothing a hand down her leather jacket that Stiles can’t help but stare at, fully aware that he has his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

“Ceremony?” is all he says, voice a lot smaller than he’d ever care to admit.

“Yup,” Isaac says, examining his nails like to the scarf-wearing douche he is, “Derek did it for all of us, wrapped it up, gave a little speech about our position in his pack and how grateful he is that we’re there for him. You know, just pack things. No biggie.” 

"What'd he do for you?" Stiles asks instantly, turning to look at Boyd who looks to the ceiling. Stiles briefly wonders if he's reminiscing or praying for strength. 

"I'm not talking to you," is all he gets in return after waiting a solid minute. It makes his skin itch in irritation and glares when Erica and Isaac start laughing.   
  


Stiles does not pout about it, okay? Scott doesn’t have one. And Stiles is strongly on the McCall pack side. So. Why would he have a leather jacket? It’s not like he helps Derek out with literally every supernatural problem under the sun. And it’s not like he single handedly plans out the pack meetings or throws in his two cents that Derek most definitely listens to. Nope. 

Except that he  _ does _ . What has Jackson ever done in his life to benefit the pack?

“It’s so unfair!” Stiles says, throwing down his controller and waving his arms around to get rid of the weird, wired aggression crawling underneath his skin. Scott leans out of his reach casually, watching with an eerily expressionless face.

“I didn’t cheat,” he says, just to be a dick. He knows very well what Stiles outburst was about. But he kind of wants to hear Stiles’ justification. It’s kind of adorable how affronted he is. 

“Not-! No, you dick.  _ Derek _ . The leather jackets! Isaac! Who does that curly haired freak think he is giving me those stupid looks and _ Jackson _ of all people? I mean, really!” Again with the aggressive hand waving. Scott has to put some effort in dodging to avoid Stiles blinding him.

“Dude, just buy a leather jacket,” Scott tries, helpfully pausing the game when it restarts automatically. 

“I can’t just  _ buy _ one, Scott,” he says, shoulders slumping comically, and bottom lip jutting out miserably.

“Uh, yeah you can. That’s what everyone else did.” 

“Uh, no I can’t. Derek bought them it. It’s obvious. It’s like...an initiation or something for that weird, brooding, sourwolf.”

“It’s kind of weird that you have a pet name for Derek.”

“I do not-! Whatever,” he huffs, karate chopping his hand mid air in his frustration, “I just think it’s a little unfair that I’m not getting any recognition for helping out with his pack. I mean, I know I’m not, like,  _ pack  _ pack, but I help! More than Isaac. Or Jackson! It’s a little insulting that Derek wouldn’t, you know, think that  _ maybe,  _ oh, I don’t know, that maybe, hey! Stiles sure would fit in! Stiles could look cool in leather! Stiles would appreciate Derek appreciating all of his efforts in making sure nobody dies on the daily, or that, Stiles sure would-”

“Stiles,” Scott sighs, immediately trying to push past the fact that Stiles has slipped into some kind of third person speech about himself in his rant. Instead he reaches forward to give him a gentle shake to knock some sense into him. 

After Stiles stops to take a calming breath Scott looks into his best friend’s red face and offers a gentle smile as he squeezes his shoulder in support.

“I don’t care that you want to wear a leather jacket with Derek’s pack. I get it, okay? And I know that you think Derek ‘bestowed upon them a right of passage leather’ or something, but he didn’t, okay? I’ve heard Isaac talking and he’s just messing with you. They all bought them with their own money on their own time.” This thoroughly stumps Stiles. Like, his entire brain reboots under the rush of emotions that hit him all at once. Relief. Pissed off because Isaac is a dick. More relief. Embarrassment. Oh boy is there a butt load of embarrassment.

“Uh,” he says, feeling his cheeks warm. Scott just pats him on the back and smiles some more. 

“You would look cool in leather,” Scott says after a moment of Stiles being mortified. It’s enough that he snaps out of it and gives Scott a blinding grin.

“Thanks, dude.”

So Stiles, after getting back at Isaac via scarf tampering, decides that he should man up and give Derek a half-assed apology. Not that he really thinks an apology is due, but he should at least let Derek know that he isn’t running around thinking Derek buys leather for his pack out of the goodness of his heart. He can’t have Derek thinking he’s delusional or whatever. Really it’s less of an apology and more of “Mission: Get Stiles’ Dignity Back” kind of move.

He lets himself in the loft purely as a power move to Derek and pats himself on the back when it looks like Derek’s genuinely caught off guard. His eyes go wide and everything. Stiles relishes in it and gives him a grin.

“Knock knock,” he says, just to be an asshole. Derek narrows his eyes and mutters the dry reply for him to come in. It does not make Stiles’ heart thump. It really doesn’t. But the sight of a neatly wrapped present on the table most certainly does. Not only that but it’s in superhero wrapping paper and  _ surely _ -

“Trying to lure in actual kids now, huh?” 

Derek huffs, crossing his arms and giving Stiles  _ the look _ . So, yeah, bad joke. It’s whatever, Stiles is just kind of panicking in the happy way over here, okay?

“It’s for you,” Derek says, as if Stiles doesn’t already know that. Because duh. But also what. 

“What. Me? Like to keep? Or is it like something that I open but benefits everybody. You know, like a pack gift or something but you felt bad for me, or because your puppies don’t know how to keep the wrapping paper from getting under their claws or, um, I don’t know- you...” Stiles trails off, honestly too confused to make any sense of what he definitely thinks is happening. Because it kind of sounds like, and  _ looks  _ like Derek’s giving him-

“It’s a jacket. Leather. Per your request.” It’s an out of body experience, honestly. Like good feels, out of body experience, he can feel his toes tingling and his face is getting red but he’s also smiling like a loon. 

“That’s really nice,” he says, just staring at Derek who is looking progressively more uncomfortable. And Stiles can’t help the sudden desire to hug him or, hell,  _ kiss  _ him and isn’t that just a big bowl of surprise feelings, but he’s not mad at it or even a little surprised because Derek bought him a leather jacket that he definitely didn’t buy for anybody else.

“It’s...you help and I appreciate that, your help, that is,” Derek says, gesturing to the present awkwardly but Stiles doesn’t dare look away because this is the best day of his life and he’s still smiling like a crazy person. He is so going to tell Scott and hold this over Isaac and Erica’s heads for the rest of his mortal, human life. 

“I love it,” he says, taking a step forward and Derek starts to look constipated and heavily pained. 

“You didn’t even _open_ it,” he grumps grumpily and Stiles can’t resist and goes for the kill. He hugs Derek Hale until Derek has no choice but to hug him back and Stiles happily informs him that he’s going to wear his leather jacket out so he can buy a diary and then write about this day in said diary. Derek huffs a sound that could almost be a laugh into his shoulder and offers a stiff back pat.

Stiles wears the leather jacket the next day in school, along with Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson, but he’s the only one who can honestly say that Derek Hale, Alpha, capital A, bought him a leather jacket. 

 


End file.
